User blog:Cfp3157/Beat Your Gums 'Round the Battefront: The Basterds vs. Roebuck's Squad
A war is about to break out between the premier special forces of American World War II! '' Roebuck's Squad, a disciplined group of Marines that pushed their way through the Pacific front in Japan after Midway! 'The Basterds, a ragtag group of Jewish-American soldiers trained in Apache warfare to raise hell for the Nazis! It's discipline against deception and control vs. chaos as these two American squads cross the battlefield. But at the end of the day, only one group gets to take that ship back Stateside, and they will be... ''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!'' The Basterds '''The Basterds were a group of American-Jewish soldiers founded by Lt. Aldo Raine to fight Nazis, using a variety of guerilla tactics. The Basterds was started in 1944, earning an infamous reputation among the Third Reich for their brutal and effective attacks. Eventually, Lt. Raine and Lt. Hicox, a British undercover officer, worked together to create a plan to assassinate Hitler with the aid of film star Brdiget von Hammersmark. Despite Hammersmark's meeting location leading to the death of Hicox, the Basterds continue with their plan. The assassination plot involves a Nazi war propganda film, where Hitler and several of his highest ranking officers are attending. The plan nearly works until head of security, Col. Hans Landa, catches Aldo Raine and one of the Basterds due to flawed Italian. Landa agrees to a deal that he will not hinder the Basterds' plan in exchange for amnesty. The plan succeeds, with members Donny "The Bear Jew" Donowitz and Ulmer sacrificing themselves to ensure the explosives are set off. Aldo and Utivich, the last two remaining Basterds, are driven to Allied lines by Landa. Despite the deal made by his superiors, Raine kills Landa's driver and then carves a swastika into the Nazi's forehead. Bowie.png|Bowie Knife A Baseball bat.jpg|A baseball bat Luger p08.jpg|Luger P08 Walther ppk.jpg|Walther PPK O/U.jpg|Donny shoots an O/U shotgun Ib-mp40f.jpg|Basterds aiming their MP40's Kar98k.jpg|Karabiner 98 MG421.jpg|MG42 Model 24.JPG|A Steilehandgranate TNT.jpg|Dynamite Roebuck's Squad Roebuck's Squad is a squad of Marine Raiders involved in the beach invasion in the Pacific Front. The team is first involved in the invasion of Makin Atoll, rescuing a recon unit before blowing up a bunker on the island. Two years later, the squad participates in the invasion of Pelelieu, where Roebuck assumes leadership after the death of Sgt. Sullivan. Once a foothold is secured, Roebuck's squad is ordered to take an airfield loaded with anti-aircraft guns, and then finish off remnants on the island. Roebuck's Squad later leads the invasion of Okinawa, clearing Wana Ridge. Afterwards, Roebuck's Squad is then ordered to assault Shuri Castle, despite incredibly low supplies. Although they do manage to take the castle, Roebuck and Polonsky are collecting prisoners when they suddenly attacked. Pvt. Miller is forced to choose which of his comrades to save, whether Roebuck being assaulted by two soldier or Polonsky being attacked by only one. Kabar.png|KA-BAR 220px-World-War-II-US-Military-Bayonets.jpg|Third one is an M1 Bayonet 250px-M1911 menu icon BOII.png|M1911 Nambupistol2465.jpg|Nambu Thompson menu icon WaW.png|Thompson SMG Trench Gun.png|M1896 Trench Gun M1Garand.jpg|M1 Garand 3fa194c0-fd40-4629-b818-5a99d75b36a2 Browning Automatic Rifle combat rifle.jpg|B.A.R. Mk2PineappleGrenade.jpg|Mk. 2 GrenaDe Satchel charge mp.png|Satchel Charge X-Factors X-Factor- The Basterds / Roebuck's Squad Brutality- 90 / 75 The Basterds have made it very clear; they ain't in the prisoner takin' business, they in the killin' business. Each Basterds has their own particular weapon or method when it comes to killing Nazis, and they're increibly brutal and ruthless when on the battlefield. Roebuck's Squad is willing to do what's needed to get the job done, but there's been no display of a level of brutality that the Basterds' have displayed. Experience- 80 / 85 The Basterds, for all their skill and tactical ability, haven't been an active unit for very long, lasting a year for a little over one year. The Basterds have been doing little more than providing major setbacks for some Nazi operations. Roebuck's Squad has both quantity and quality- they've been invading beachheads, performing prisoner rescues, taking strategic locations, and several different types of operations for almost the entirety of the Pacific Front. Training- 85 / 85 The Basterds are a full-fledged guerrilla unit; they're highly trained, combining traditional military thinking with savage Apache warfare. They're trained to easily strategize and think both inside and outside the box. Roebuck's Squad, as Marine Raiders, have been trained as professional soldiers to do a wide variety of operations and follow orders to a fault. Both have been trained for entirely different purposes, and both perform their jobs with flying colors. Tactics- 80 / 75 Hit-and-run, supply damage, active retreat- the Basterds can very easily think as guerrillas to harass and defeat better armed and supplied armies. They're required to outthink and outwit foes regularly, and they do so with ease. Roebuck's Squad are able to improvise, but for the most part their job is to follow orders from up-top. Discipline- 70 / 85 Raine's preferred method hasn't much room for following orders he doesn't agree with- he's got his own code of justice, which he's extracted on high value targets. He's willing to disobey or insult command, and his men are more loyal to a man in front of them than generals behind desks. Roebuck's Squad are just soldiers- their jobs are simple and to the point. They've questioned supplies, but never motives or orders. Notes *The battle will be 10-v-10. The only notable members of either group are Lt. Aldo Raine and Sgt. Roebuck. *The battle takes place in a small military checkpoint. Battle Shuri Castle. One hellish day. We were all supposed to go home, back to...wherever. '' Roebuck writes in his journal, his face a mask to hide the emptiness and despair from three years of hell. ''Huh. Honestly thought Polonsky was gonna pull through this one. Guy was a bastard, but... A sniffle, covered quickly by a cough. At least Miller got home. Without him, there'd be at least hundred more my brothers heading home in pine boxes. Roebuck nods to himself, thinking back on the countless times the two had saved each other. He deserves it. Thank God, this war's almost done with. Been complaints 'bout the bomb in France from up the food chain. Idiots should be celebrating, not arguing. Not that it matters anymore- after I make sure this prisoner gets handled safely, I'm heading home. As Roebuck out away his journal, his radio crackles. "Sergeant, do you copy?" "I copy Murphy- continue." "Raine and his men are 'bout a mile out and...um..." Murphy stammered, and Roebuck barked over the radio. "What the hell is it?" "...It's just the prisoner. They did something....just gotta see for yourself." Roebuck had heard the rumors. Aldo "the Apache" Raine, a Basterd- quite literally. Reckless, brutal, but ultimately efficient, Raine's little ragtag group was known for their tendency to take matter in their own hands. Just hope it ain't as bad as some the shit I've heard 'bout this guy... ---- "Do I look like the kind 'a person that cares what you got 'a say?" Lieutenant Raine rolled his eyes as his appointed driver- some new guy named Murphy- barked insults at him as they drove through the countryside. "Goddammit Raine! This man is a high-profile prisoner! He is-" "'E's a disgutin' disgrace of a human being if I ever saw one, even by standards of a Nazi..." Aldo retorted, turning to look back at Landa. The Nazi colonel gingerly rubbed the scar, whimpering as he ran it over the mark. Aldo smirked, only to get smacked in the head. "The fuck that for?" "That's for being a pain in my ass, Raine." "Don't see why it matter so much. Hitler's dead, and so's all his sausage chompin' buddies. War's over, back home!" Aldo said, gesturing outward. Murphy sighed, but continued driving. "The rest of your "Basterds" are waiting for you back at the base. I'd suggest gettin' your act together- boss man ain't gonna like this." "I don't give no flying fucks whatcha boss man thinks." ---- "Here we go." Roebuck stood to attention as the jeep carrying Raine and his prisoner arrived. As the lieutenant walked out, Roebuck gave a half-hearted salute, and Raine returned it with as much earnest. "Alright, sergeant. Prisoner's in the back, you got it from 'ere." Roebuck gestured for two of his men to take Landa out, and Raine walked over to the rest of his Basterds. "'ey Boss, how ya been?" The newest recruit asked, standing up to meet his new commander. "Been doing mighty fine, doin' mighty fine indeed." Raine replied. "Jesus Christ!" The Basterds looked over as Roebuck threw Landa onto the ground. "What in God's name is this?" Roebuck snarled, gesturing at Landa's scar. The German colonel hastily stood up. "I know, sergeant. These men are savages, they-" "Shut up!" Raine stomped over to smack Landa, but Roebuck quickly drew his Colt and got in the way. "Good God Raine! This is a prisoner! Don't you realize that he's top priority?" "Sergeant, this man has probably killed hundrerds-" Landa helpfully started to speak. "Lieutenant, to be fair, it's only 28 directly-" "That's not the point, sausage lickin' bastard." Roebuck aimed his Colt at Raine, all manners of complacency gone and replaced with pent up frustration built over the last four years. "Get. Away. Now." The Basterds and Roebuck's Squad slowly stood up, weapons in hand. Raine looked away for a minute, a glance of sadness in his eye. "If I were you, I'd be putting that gun down." "Afraid I can't do that, Raine." Landa quickly got into a crouch while slowly backing up. "Now gentlemen surely there is a way we can reach an-" Roebuck and Raine looked at the captive in unison, and spoke as such. "Shut the fuck up!" Just as quickly, Raine snapped forward and tackled Roebuck to the ground. And just like that, the quiet fort erupted into a chaotic war zone. The Basterds: x 10 Roebuck's Squad: x 10 As their men starred at their commanders, Raine managed to wrestle the pistol from his opponent's hand. Just as quickly, the veteran soldier drew his KA-BAR and slashed at the Basterd's wrist. Raine was quickly pulled back by his Basterds as Roebuck's squad opened up. Landa threw himself underneath the truck that had brought him here, yelling "Mein gotte!" In his native tongue as a Basterd was filled with lead. Roebuck holstered his Colt, picking up a nearby Thompson. Raine likewise grabbed a rifle, and took to cover. The Basterds scrambled inside the fort as the lieutenant covered them. A Raider pulled the pin of a grenade and chucked it at Raine and a Basterd. "Motherfuckin' piece..." Raine kicked the grenade back, and it exploded mid-air in front of two advancing Raiders. The first was killed by the shrapnel, while his comrade was shot by the Basterd. "Get yer ass inside!" The two Basterds sprinted inside, the remaining Raiders close in pursuit. Roebuck barked at his men to get inside, before glancing to the truck. He gestured at Landa, who remained hidden and sheltered underneath the truck. "Keep an eye on the Kraut." ---- Roebuck's Squad grouped together, guns raised and alert. Roebuck stopped, and heard the fizzing of a lit fuse. "Everyone get down!" An explosion rocked the hallway they'd been walking through, and two Basterd arrived- the larger of the two wielded an MG-42, and his companion blasted away with his shotgun. Roebuck, laying prone, fired a burst from his Thompson into the latter. The machine gunner opened fire, shredding into one of the Raiders. Another raised his trench gun, and blasted his knee with the shotgun. Letting out an inhuman grunt of pain, the Basterd returned the favor as he shot at Roebuck's Squad with his PPK- to no avail, as the same Raider finished him off. "C'mon, keep moving. We'll find these bastards and make 'em pay." Roebuck encouraged, charging through the building. As his men turned a corner, the Basterds sprung their ambush. Raine blasted away with his rifle, painting brain matter all over Roebuck. Roebuck primed a grenade, and tossed it down the hall. The Basterds quickly rolled aside, and shrapnel was blasted in all directions. One caught a fragment into his knee, and he limped towards cover. He randomly fired his MP40 into the crowd of Marines, and a Marine's burst apart from the bullet fire. Roebuck returned fire, as did the rest of his squad. One let loose with his B.A.R., suppressing two Basterds. One popped out and returned fire with his handgun. Both shot each other at the same time, and fell back dead. Roebuck tossed aside his empty Thompson and picked up the automatic rifle, finishing off the other guerrilla. Category:Blog posts